undiscovered_caw_talentfandomcom-20200215-history
David Mill
David Mill is a original CAW, who currently signed to WCA (Wrestling Championship Attitude), YCW (Youtube Championship Wrestling), XWP (Xtreme Wrestling Promotion) & YFW (Youtube Full Wrestling). He is a former Cruiserweight Champion & World Heavyweight Champion in WCA. He is the brother of Justin Blair. WCA (2013-present) Debut, Cruiserweight Champion, World Champion & Various feuds David Mill made his WCA debut at Anarchy in the Assault in a losing effort to Mart Code. He entered in the Royal Rumble match, but failed to win the match. At WrestleMania 1, Mill defeating Mart Code in a Extreme Rules match to become the first ever WCA Cruiserweight Champion, after the match both shook hands in token of respect. He would hold the title 2 months before dropping the title to Joe Angelo at Unforgiven. He competed in the EYW Money in the Bank ladder match but lost to Rey Extremo (Angel de Oro). He is scheduled to compete in a Fatal-4 Way match for the Intercontinental Championship against Joe Angelo, Roberto Gonsalez and Dragon Ki at Fatal 4 Way. At Fatal 4 Way, David Mill would lose the Fatal 4 Way Match, for the WCA Intercontinental Championship, to Dragon Ki. At December to Dismember, he competed for the Intercontinental Championship against Dragon Ki and the winner of the match Jose Sanchez. At Brawl, he competed in a Fatal-4 Way to determinate the No. 1 Contender for the World Heavyweight Championship at No Mercy, but the match ended in a draw, when he and Aero Master pinned at the same time. At No Mercy, becames World Heavyweight Champion by defeating Lula and Aero Master. However, he only held the title for a month before losing it to AJ Reyes at Versus 2. David Mill entered the Royal Rumble match, only to be eliminated by Adrian Legacy. David Mill fought AJ Reyes at TJL In the Assault Road to WrestleMania Special for the World Championship but did not win. At WrestleMania 2, he competed in the Semi-Final of the Genie Of The Lamp Ladder match, but failed to win by lost to Jose Sanchez. At Uprising, David Mill becoming Cruiserweight Champion by defeating Aero Master and Baker. ELW (2013-present) It was reported that David Mill had signed a contract with ELW (Extreme Legacy Wrestling). David Mill made his ELW debut at Money in the Bank along with 5 other superstars competed in a 6 man battle royal to being the No. 1 contender for any title, but lost Roberto Gonsalez. On the 3rd episode of RAW Danger Zone, he defeated Jeff Evascene in a singles match. YFW (2014-present) Debut & Cruiserweight Champion It was reported that David Mill had signed a contract with YFW (YouTube Full Wrestling). He is scheduled to face Mart Code in a Ladder match for the Intercontinental Championship. At Capital Carnage, David Mill would lose to Mart Code in a Ladder Match to determine the first ever YFW Intercontinental Champion. Afterwards, he would shake Mart's hand as a sign of respect. At Road Crossing, David Mill would defeat Mr. Amazing, Jacob Tiger, & Troy Marley in a Fatal 4 Way Ladder Match to become the first ever YFW Cruiserweight Champion. YCW (2014-present) Debut & Cruiserweight Champion It reported that David Mill had signed a contract with YCW (YouTube Championship Wrestling). He would debut at Over The Limit in a 6 Pack Challenge for the YCW Cruiserweight Championship where he ended up winning the title in his debut match. DWF (2015-present) Season 1 & Season 2: The Revolution & Tag Team Champion; Various Feuds REW (2017-Present) Debut & Tag Team Champion David Mill would compete against SWED with his partner Dustin Martinez and would defeat SWED to become the REW Tag Team Champions. XWP (2017-present) XWP NXT & NXT Tag Team Champion David Mill debuted for XWP in their developmental brand NXT at Take Over: Mexico as part of Rebellion in a Tag Team Turmoil match for the NXT Tag Team Championships. They would enter third and would eliminate the rest of the Teams (Xtreme Underdogs, Wolfpac & Faces of Fear) to win the NXT Tag Team Titles. Rebellion would become the longest reigning tag team champions for 3 months until they lost the titles to The Faces of Fear at Take Over: San Antonio. Rebellion would regain the titles at Take Over: Italy from The Faces of Fear only to lose the titles to The Lyonhearts in the next match, making them the shortest reigning champions at 0 days. Championships and Accomplishments WCA: *WCA World Heavyweight Champion - 1x *WCA Cruiserweight Champion - 2x YFW: *YFW Cruiserweight Champion - 1x (Final) YCW: *YCW Cruiserweight Champion - 1x (Current) REW: *REW Tag Team Champion - 1x (Current) with Dustin Martinez DWF: *DWF Tag Team Champion - 3x (Current) with Dustin Martinez RpW: *RpW Tag Team Champion - 1x with Dustin Martinez XWP: * XWP Tag Team Champion - 1x with Dustin Martinez * XWP NXT Tag Team Champion - 2x with Dustin Martinez AWC: *ECW World Tag Team Champion - 1x (Current) with Raiden TWE: *TWE World Tag Team Champion - 1x (Current) with Raiden TCW: * TCW Intercontinental Champion - 1x Finishing and Signature Moves Finishing Move(s) *Death From Above *Twist of Fate *Shining Wizard Signature Move(s) *Swanton Bomb *Side Effect Entrance Song *'''"Shinobi vs. Dragon Ninja" '''by Lostprophets (2013-present) Category:CAW